Pack-a-Punch Machine
The Pack-a-Punch Machine is a utility powered by Element 115 found in every Zombies map after Shi No Numa (excluding Dead Ops Arcade, Bus Depot (Survival), Diner, and Farm). It also appears in the Call of Duty Online Cyborg Rising maps Mechanical Body Lab and Ghost Swamp. Overview The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded to better versions of themselves. The machine typically changes the weapon's name, adds one or more attachments and makes the firing sound higher pitched accompanied by a red/purple muzzle flash. The weapon also notably gains a bizarre camouflage to accent the changes done to it. The camouflage changes by game, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops II by map as well. In Call of Duty: World at War, the weapon gains elaborate engraving with calligraphy patterns. The metal appears to be stainless steel (changed to light blue in the Black Ops version of Der Riese.) and any wooden parts remain the same. As Pack-a-Punch was introduced in Der Riese, it is the only map to include this camouflage. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the weapon gains a black finish with red circuitry patterns running across it. All wooden parts remain the same, as do any optical attachments. In the Wii version of Kino der Toten, due to the Wii's hardware limitations, the weapons instead become a sort of green with yellow engravings, much like a real circuit board. In the remastered Der Riese, the Wunderwaffe DG-2 gains a golden camouflage after Pack-a-Punching. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II on Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise and Buried, the weapon is a mixture of dark blue and yellow much like a molten meteorite. Wooden parts remain the same, although optical attachments are now also textured with the camouflage. In Mob of the Dead, the weapon gains a menacing black finish with lava-like cracks over it with alchemy symbols spread across it, making it almost demonic in nature to suit the map's theme. The wooden parts become a bone-like white, as do any optical attachments. In Origins, the weapon gains a very light, space-like blue camouflage. The wooden parts become covered in a dieselpunk-like metal, but the optical attachments have the space-rock camouflage instead. In Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''on Shadows of Evil, the weapon changes into a style similar to Mob of the Dead's, with a black finish and lava-like cracks, although noticeable differences are the amount of engravings and alchemy symbols in the camouflage which have increased and the lower amount of relief between the cracks and the metal parts. In the remake of Der Riese, The Giant, the weapon changes to black with elaborate gold-green patterns, similar to Der Riese's, including new engravings like iron crosses and isotopes. In Der Eisendrache, the weapon gains a look similar to the Dark Matter Camo with the difference that it can be in various colours instead of just purple. Effects on weapons When Pack-a-Punched, most weapons have increased damage, larger magazines, added effects, and/or more reserve ammo. Some weapons may gain attachments, change fire mode and some may even fire different projectiles after Pack-a-Punching. Heavier weapons, such as light machine guns and launchers usually gain increased mobility resulting in the player being capable of higher speeds. Off-wall weapons can replenish ammo by buying ammo for it in the place they were bought for 4500 points. In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, when most 2025 weapons are put into the Pack-a-Punch machine (excluding Wonder Weapons) after they have already been Pack-a-Punched, they are given a random (realistically equippable) attachment, at only 2000 points. Pack-a-Punching a weapon again does not replenish its ammo capacity. In Call of Duty: Black Ops III, a new feature was added that allows all weapons to be Pack-a-Punched again for 2500 points, to add a module to their weapon. The five modules are Blast Furnace (makes a zombie burst into flames which can spread to multiple zombies eventually killing them), Fireworks (zombies hit with the fireworks bullet will explode into fireworks with a model of the weapon that shot it; the fireworks last for three seconds and kill any zombies in its area of effect), Turned (turns the zombie against the other zombies and will melee the closest ones to death with one swipe to kill each, until the turned one dies), Dead Wire (creates a mini Wunderwaffe effect and chains to up to ten zombies, gaining its chaining ability as rounds progress), and Thunder Wall (a Thunder Gun effect will propel zombies in close range of the zombie struck with the thunder wall bullet in the air). Locating and accessing the Pack-a-Punch Machine Der Riese and The Giant The Pack-a-Punch machine is seen on the platform where the players start, blocked off by a door. To open it, the power must be turned on and the three teleporters be linked to the mainframe. As each teleporter is linked, the door gradually opens. Kino der Toten The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a small projector room above the theater. To access it, the player must turn on the power and link the teleporter in the theater to the mainframe. The teleporter can then be used to teleport the players in it to the projector room. After 30 seconds, all players will be teleported out of the room. The teleporter enters a cooldown period, and any subsequent time the players wish to access the Pack-a-Punch machine, the teleporter must be re-linked to the mainframe. "Five" The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a closed panic room in the war room (middle floor). To access it, the power must be turned on and all four DEFCON switches have to be used to lower the DEFCON level to 5. After this, all the teleporters in the map will teleport players into the panic room, and the Pack-a-Punch machine will become usable for the next 30 seconds. During this time period, the players will be free of zombies (as they cannot enter the teleporter and more will not come out of the windows in the room), however after it, the panic room's doors leading into the war room will open and the Pack-a-Punch machine will become unusable. When all players have exited the panic room, the doors will close and the DEFCON resets to 1. Ascension The Pack-a-Punch machine is located near directly below the rocket, in a small room next to the launch pad. To access it, the power must be turned on and all three Lunar Landers must be used at least once. After this, the rocket can be launched via a button next to the power switch, and after it has taken off or blown up, the big door blocking off the launch pad opens and the player can use the Pack-a-Punch machine. Call of the Dead The Pack-a-Punch machine will be randomly placed in any of three spots around the map (in a pool of water near Stamin-Up, Quick Revive or Juggernog). To access it, the player must turn on the power, after which the lighthouse's light beam starts to spin around. After a random amount of time, a lightning strike is heard and the beam will start to move radically, and will eventually stop and point to the Pack-a-Punch machine which rises up from the water. After a while, the Pack-a-Punch machine will lower back into the water and the light beam will start rotating again (the Pack-a-Punch machine can not lower back into the water if a weapon is in it, making it safe to use even at the brink of time). The machine cannot be located or used when the light beam is not pointing at it. Shangri-La The Pack-a-Punch machine is located on the bottom of a staircase in the starting area, with some of the upper halves of the stairs missing. To access it, the player must turn on the power, after which four small stone statues around the map have some parts of them spinning (the amount of parts spinning is directly dependent on the amount of players in the game; if there is one player, there will be only one part spinning while if there are four players, all four parts will be spinning). These statues are located next to the Quick Revive, on the lower side of the big wooden bridge near the MP5K, next to the power switches and in the cave leading to AK-74u. Next to the statues are stone slabs, and by standing on one, a part of the statue stops moving. Once all parts stop moving (all players standing on a stone slab), the missing stairs to the Pack-a-Punch machine will emerge from the ground and the machine becomes usable. However, after a certain amount of time, water will flush down all the players on the staircase and the stairs will lower down. Moon The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in the No Man's Land (next to where the players start), and it can potentially be used immediately (although gaining 5000 points in the area is difficult and the player only has M1911 to upgrade). To access it again once the players teleport to the Moon, the power must be turned on, and all players must stand on the teleporter pad over the power switch (it is accessible by jumping on it from the area with the AK-74u). This will teleport all players back into the No Man's Land, and the Pack-a-Punch machine can be used there. After teleporting back, the teleporter cannot be used to get back to No Man's Land until the next round. Green Run (TranZit) The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a small hallway room under the bank in Town fortified by three metal doors. To access it, the player must open all doors; the first two are opened by simply blowing them up with an explosive (frag grenades are perhaps the easiest choice). The third needs power to open; a Turbine has to be placed next to the door in the Power Plant with a lightning symbol on it. As long as the Turbine is powering the door, the door in the bank will be open and the hallway with the Pack-a-Punch machine accessible. In solo play, the player should make haste to get to the Pack-a-Punch machine after placing down the Turbine as there is not much spare time after traveling from the Power Plant to the Town. After getting to the room, the Pack-a-Punch has to be built on the other end of the hallway by using the parts scattered throughout the room. After it is built, the machine can be used. If the Turbine runs out of power, the door closes, but only after all players are out of the room. It can be re-opened by placing a new Turbine next to the door in the Power Plant. Green Run (Town) The Pack-a-Punch machine is located over the giant lava pit in the center of the map, and it can be used without restrictions or having to solve anything beforehand. However, the player should be careful not to stand in the lava for too long as it will eventually down them. Juggernog is suggested as it won't down them as quickly, but the same can happen if you stand in it for too long. Nuketown Zombies The Pack-a-Punch machine will be located on any of the numerous spots around the map. To access it, the players have to kill 100 zombies (the amount of remaining zombies can be seen on the "Welcome to Nuketown" sign in the center of the map), after which a meteorite will fall from the sky accompanied with a warning siren. There is a random chance for a meteorite to be the Pack-a-Punch machine or any of the available perks, and location where it will drop is also random. After every another 100 kills, a new meteorite will fall. Once the Pack-a-Punch machine appears as a drop, it can be used immediately. Die Rise The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in one of the four elevators on the skyscraper adjacent to the one where the players start. To access it, the power must be turned on, and all the elevators will start working, one of them containing the Pack-a-Punch machine. The machines will randomize each game, and it swaps places with Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer, and Mule Kick. Do keep in mind that the elevator can move to another floor while Pack-a-Punching, which means that there is a chance for the player to lose 5000/2000 points and their weapon in the Pack-a-Punch. Mob of the Dead The Pack-a-Punch machine is located on the Golden Gate Bridge. It can be accessed by building Icarus and flying it to the bridge. To leave, the player(s) must use the Electric Chairs located on the Golden Gate Bridge. Cell Block The Pack-a-Punch machine is located on the third floor of the cell block, and it can be used without restrictions or having to solve anything beforehand, save from opening the gates to get there. Buried The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in a gazebo next to Stamin-Up. To access it, the power must be turned on, and the player must go through the mansion where the ghost roams (the debris before the mansion can be destroyed with the help of The Giant, or the gate can be jumped over with the Paralyzer or Trample Steam) and through the maze. The Pack-a-Punch machine is at the end of the spiral staircase. Borough The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in front of the cemetery, and it can be used without restrictions or having to solve anything beforehand. Origins The Pack-a-Punch machine is located at the Excavation Site in the middle of the map. All six 115 Generators must be activated for the Pack-a-Punch to turn on. The generator's locations are *Generator 1: In the starting room. *Generator 2: Near the workshop, by the Tank station. *Generator 3: Near the workshop and Speed Cola. *Generator 4: Far left end of the No Man's Land, by the Wind tunnel and Juggernog. *Generator 5: Far right end of No Man's Land, near the Lightning tunnel and Stamin-Up. *Generator 6: Located behind the church where the Tank can be found. Shadows of Evil To unlock the door that hides Pack a Punch, the player(s) must complete all four Rituals around the map. To begin the rituals, the player(s) will need the Summoning Key and a character specific item, which are Nero's lawyer's Fountain Pen, Jack's Badge, Floyd's Championship Belt and Jessica's manager's Hair Piece. When these items are taken to their corresponding ritual tables, the player must survive against some Gatekeepers, with a sacrifice floating above the ritual table, screaming for help. The sacrifice will explode into blood upon the ritual completion. When completed, a Gateworm will spawn above the table (these can all be taken at once in solo, and can only be carried one at a time in co-op). These must be taken to the chamber underneath the Junction and placed on the four podiums. When all of the worms are placed, the player(s) must complete the final Ritual, when completed, the Shadow Man will appear thanking you for the characters services, he will then transform into an evil monster form and disappear, the Pack a Punch will then be open, which comes in the form of a Portal. Der Eisendrache Pack a Punch can appear in three different locations around the map: # Undercroft: an underground area that can only be accessed once power has been turned on. It is adjacent to the large central pillar in the room, opposite the dragon statue. # Bastion: an outdoor area behind the power switch. It is opposite the Wundersphere # Launch Pad: a small area of the map only reachable by the Wundersphere in the Bastion, or by teleporting from an area only reachable from the Undercroft. It is on the walkway just below the rocket. Before Pack a Punch can be used, all three of its locations must be visited. Each location has pieces of the machine, and when approached, the player will be prompted to teleport the pieces. When two locations have had their pieces teleported away, the third will construct the Pack a Punch machine in place, and will be immediately available for use. Afterwards, the machine will occasionally move between the three locations. At each available location, there will be a board showing which location the machine is currently at, listing them by name. Achievements/Trophies Call of Duty: World at War *'Wacker Packer' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - is for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (25 /Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. Call of Duty: ZOMBIES *'Mein Shiny' (250 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a gun for the first time. *'Pack Addict' (500 Points) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching five guns in one game. *'The Touch of Gott' (1000 Points) - is awarded for having 2 Pack-a-Punched weapons at once. Call of Duty: Black Ops *'Sacrificial Lamb' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for killing 6 zombies after getting shot by a Pack-a-Punched Crossbow bolt. *'See Me, Stab Me, Heal Me' (15 /Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for firing a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife at a downed ally to revive them from a distance. *'Space Race' (45 /Silver Trophy ) - is awarded for Pack-a-Punching a weapon before round 8, on the map Ascension. *'Fully Armed and Operational' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - is awarded for acquiring 3 Pack-A-Punched weapons at the same time on Moon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *'Shafted' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, use Pack-a-Punch and all perk machines in one game. *'Awaken The Gazebo' (30 /Bronze Trophy )- In Buried, Pack-a-Punch a weapon in round 1 with no one using the Bank or Locker. *'FSIRT Against the Wall' (Bronze Trophy ) - In Buried, Purchase the LSAT off the wall and Pack-a-Punch it. Call of Duty: Black Ops III * [[Packing Early|'Packing Early']] (90 /Secret Trophy) - In Shadows of Evil, complete the Pack-a-Punch ritual during wave 1 (last-gen only). Gallery Pack-a-Punch Machine Kino Der Toten BO.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Kino der Toten. Pack-A-Punch in Ascension CoD BO.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Ascension. Pack-a-Punch Call of the Dead.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Call of the Dead. Moon Loading Screen.png|Pack-a-Punch machine seen on Moon's loading screen, above the center of the left page. Pack-a-Punch Machine Town BOII.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Town. Pack-a-Punch Origins model BOII.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine on Origins with no Generators on. Pack-a-Punch Machine BOZ.png|The Pack-a-Punch Machine in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Ready to use Pack-a-Punch BOZ.png|Ready to use Pack-a-Punch in Black Ops Zombies. Pack a Punch Machine CoDO.png|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Call of Duty Online. Pack-a-Punch machine BO3.png|Pack-a-Punch machine in The Giant Pack-a-Punch Shadows of Evil BO3.PNG|The Pack-a-Punch machine in Shadows of Evil Trivia General *There is a picture with a "no symbol" (a red circle with a diagonal slash inside) over a hand, indicating that one should be careful not to get their hand caught when putting their weapon into the machine. *On the top left of the machine, there are coffee stains. Only one stain is visible in TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, and Buried, due to the fact that a car battery is placed atop the machine. *In most maps, when a weapon is being Pack-a-Punched, a small red flag that says "Please Wait" rises on the right side of the Ray Gun depictions, above the machine. *Above the machine, there are two depictions of a Ray Gun, one with a 'flaccid' barrel and the other with an 'erect' barrel. *If a weapon inside the machine will disappear if not taken in a certain amount of time. Call of Duty: World at War *In the Spanish, Polish, French, Italian and Czech versions, the names of the guns will remain the same after being Pack-a-Punched. Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the Nintendo Wii version, the Pack-a-Punch Machine itself looks different since the machine consists of brighter colors. *On the Nintendo Wii version, after Pack-a-Punching a weapon, the gun's design is yellow and blue. It still retains the purple muzzle flash, but some weapons lack the strange firing sounds. *In Moon, the player can use the Hacker on the Pack-a-Punch machine. This will give the player 1000 points and temporarily close the gates around the machine. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Most future weapons can be put to the Pack-a-Punch machine with 2000 points after they have already been upgraded, which gives it a new attachment (and removes previously existing). Players must note that the Pack-a-Punch does not replenish ammunition for future weapons that are already Pack-a-Punched. **The price for the subsequent upgrades is shown as 5000 instead of 2000. *In Green Run, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise and Buried, the Pack-a-Punch machine now sits on top of a table with three legs, the missing leg being replaced by a brick. In addition, a battery sits on top to the left, providing power to the machine. *In Mob of the Dead and Cell Block, the Pack-a-Punch machine and the Perk-a-Cola machines have a strange static effect on them. In addition, their colors are dull and their jingles are simply chimes. *Brutus cannot disable the Pack-a-Punch machine. *Russman adores the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and, sympathetically, calls it an "Angel Machine". Call of Duty: Black Ops III * According to a quote by Richtofen on the level "The Giant", the Pack-A-Punch machine was created by a blacksmith in the old west. *The "Blast Furnace" upgrade (which is acquired by "re-Pack-a-Punching" a weapon at a random chance) is a reference to the developers, The Blast Furnace. *Pack-a-Punched weapons sound very different compared to previous maps; they are noticeably lower-pitched with a pulsating sound. Videos Blackops Zombies MOON Hacking the pack-a-punch|Hacking the machine on Moon. Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities